Broken Me
by TokyoGhoul.Totoro
Summary: "Do you have an ideas who am i?" The word troublesome and annoying stuck in my head ever since he rejected me.. He not only rejected me, he is the cause of my amnesia and my loss. Fours year later, he told me" I will make you fall in love with me again" " you are really troublesome and annoying but, that the reason I would fall in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

**MIkan's PVO**

Today is the most important day of my life! I am going to confess to my childhood friend Natsume! I am very excited. I wrote a love letter for him. I will slip the letter into his book bag during soccer practice time. I am looking forward for his response. My heart bumps as hard as an elephant running on stage.

**DURING SOCCER PRACTICE TIME**

" Sensei I felt a little dizzy, may I be excused?"

" Sure"

That was easy , a simple acting will do the tricks.

I quickly ran to the classroom and slide the love letter into his book bag. Then I hear foot step, I hurry myself back to gym class. I turn around, it Natsume and his friend in the classroom.

Koko pointed at the book bag and took out my letter. " Natsume! It a letter from Mikan"

" Hey Natsume, it a love letter for you, from your girlfriend."

**Natsume's PVO**

" Hey Natsume, it a love letter for you, from your girlfriend." said koko

Really? She have feeling for me? I blushed and said "it none of your business koko"

" Hey Natsume what do you think of her?" Should I tell them I like her, or should I lie. Plus it would be uncool to said I like someone but, I really do like her.

" What? You think I like her? She is just like a little sister to me, plus she not even A cup! Troublesome, Ugly, and annoying who will ever fall in love with Mikan. To tell the truth I feel disgusting that she send me a love letter."

"I know right Natsume won't like Mikan."

**Mikan's PVO**

" What? You think I like her? She is just like a little sister to me, plus she not even A cup! Troublesome, Ugly, and annoying who will ever fall in love with Mikan. To tell the truth I feel disgusting that she send me a love letter."

" I know right Natsume won't like Mikan."

I can't believe it! He is making fun of my feeling for him.

" It just a punk! There is no way I would like Natsume!" I bust out, without realizing they heard me. I run away as fast as I can back to Gym class. Tears running out my eyes. I kept running until I realized I am not in school anymore. Now I really am lost. I never being here before. I walk around the corner and ..

BEEP BEEP * CRASH*

Third's PVO

Mikan turn around the corner, and a high speed car crash Mikan.

A couple came out of the car.

" I told you to slow down, now you did it !"

" Not my fault, she appear out of no where!. Let's leave!"

They left Mikan there, wounded and fainted.

" Wait dear, at least call the ambulance!"

Mikan was sent to the hospital. The hospital called Mikan's parent to come to the hospital. During drive, they were in a car accident, and then they die in the accident.

Mikan woke up the next day.

One year later

Mikan's PVO

I woke up in strange place. The hospital? Why am I here? Who am I?

Mikan' PvO

The same food every day in the hospital, I get bored easily. I had been eating chicken noodle soup, salad, and orange juice for days. I look at the clock hanging on the wall.

" It's almost 3 O'clock, Grandpa is late." Today I'm finally getting out of this chemical everywhere smell hospital. Ops! I forget to introduce myself. Grandpa told me, My name is Mikan Sakura. I am only ten years old girl now. The reason I lose my memory during an accident. Grandpa also told me, ever since the accident I have been unconscious for a year. The doctor tries everything to get my memory back. They told me, I am in the process of anterior grade Amnesia. The event before the car accident was all erased.

Doctor told me, I have 5/100 chances to get my memory back. That is a very low chances.

Grandpa walks in the room. He smile and said " Mikan let get you out of the chemical everywhere smell hospital" Then he went to file out the application of getting out of hospital.

**Two day later**

" MIKAN I Win!" Grandpa ran toward me, holding two ticket.

" Win what grandpa?" He smile and hugged me tightly and spin my around. He smile brightly and let go of me.

" I won, I won the world airplane ticket! Let move to America!"

" Huh? AMERICA?!"

Grandpa's PVO

It been almost one year and a month, ever since the accident. I hold up my daughter's family picture. Tears dripping my eyes. My daughter Azumi died last year, she and her husband were in the car, and her husband didn't about concern about their safety. He was high speeding and then car gasoline cause big explosion.

Oh, I almost forget one thing! Mikan's school transfer paper.

" Hi, I am Mikan sakura's Grandpa. I am here to pick up the transfer paper"

" Mikan Sakura?" Hotaru open the office door.

It Hotaru is Mikan's best friend.

Hotaru's PVO

" Hi, I am Mikan sakura's Grandpa. I am here to pick up the transfer paper"

" Mikan Sakura?" I rushed to the office when I hear the name Mikan Sakura. She is best friend, the last time was last year and a month. I grab her grandpa arm and said " Where MIKAN?!"

Grandpa's PVO

" Hotaru, Mikan is living peacefully now, I don't want to drag her back to her life. We are going to America tomorrow. " Hotaru look very sad and worry. Then suddenly, Mikan walk in.

" Grandpa you forget your keys!" she smile at me.

Mikan's PVO

" Grandpa you forget your keys!" So this is the school I once attend to. It pretty big, I think i might get lost. A dark blue hair look at me. She is about to cry. " Um.. are you okay?" I said, Oh no now she is really crying.

" um I'm sorry !" I blast out and ran away. I wonder why is she crying. Somehow she seen familiar. I have the feeling of crying too, I wonder what wrong with me.

**Do You like the story so far?**

**Special Thanks to REDZHEARTSHINE**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I fell in love with you" Brunette said as she approach the boy she love. She is waiting for an answer. "Troublesome, Ugly, and annoying who will ever fall in love with you!?" Brunette stand frozen and heart broken. She stand still and watch the love of her life walk away from her. _

" _Mikan wake up! We are here"_

I opened my eyes and hear grandpa calling me. " Um Where?" Grandpa laugh so does the passengers who is still on the airplane. Grandpa pat my head and smile.

" We are in America!"

The dream that I just have, is it a part of my memory? Ouch. My headache is back, whenever I tried to remember something, my head hurt like hell. I can't walk straight now.

**Third Pvo**

Mikan walk like a gorilla, she can't walk straight. She looks like a lady who doesn't have her balance on a bus. She accidentally step on someone's shoes. " Ack!" She lost her balances too. She look up to the man that she step on. She immediately stand up and bow" I am so sorry!"

" Let not worry about me, you look so pale" Next, Mikan fainted before she can say anything.

"Mikan!" shouted Grandpa, he ran toward the brunette that unconscious on the ground.

Mikan's Pvo

Where am I? All I see is darkness around me. I need to get out of this darkness place. I tried my best to open my eyes. When I open my eye, Grandpa look very worried and tears dripping out of his eyes.

" Grandpa…."

" Mikan, y-you y-you w-were unconscious for two w-whole h-hour. I-I am super worry !" I never seen Grandpa cry before. He just like a baby.

**_Knock knock_**

A fine looking sexy nurse came in. She smile and said " Miss Sakura are you feeling better? "

" Yes I feel much better " I smiled

" I'll come back to double check on you, please don't disturb others."

She left the room.

**The next next day~~**

" Good morning everyone, my name is Mikan Sakura." I introduced myself to this new class.

" She is a transfer student from Japan. Oh silly me! Mikan-san, I am your homeroom teacher Muka." She smiled. Hmm.. My homeroom teacher is wearing a purple suit. She have long pink curly hair. I am literally standing six inches away from her, I can still smell the perfume.

" Wow she's so pretty !"

" Do you have a boyfriend?"

" Will you be my girlfriend? "

" Who do she think she is ?"

" Your just jealous that all boys like her!"

" Silence class! Mikan your sit next to Yuki. Yuki-san please raise your hand"

An enimon girl raise her hand. As I walk toward her, I realized she have really long hair like Muka-Sensei.

**Class end~~**

Third Pvo

" Mikan-Chan wanna have lunch with me and my gangs" Yuki said as they walk toward the exit.

" Sure!" Mikan answer happily.

" Everybody ! This Mikan Sakura, she is a transfer student from Japan." Yuki introduce Mikan to her class.

" Hi Mikan-Chan I love your hair!"

" Hm You're very pretty, do you have a boyfriend?"

" Um actually I don't know.. before I came to America. I have Amnesia dued to an car accident. " I smiled fakely but actually I want to cry. I feel very nervous right now. Nervous enough I couldn't move my body.

Silence~~~~

" Ack I hate silence!" Yuki scream out. Everyone was looking at her than everyone start laughing. Weird I don't feel nervous now. I am very sure we are going to be best friend.

Three year later ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Three year later~~**

**Mikan's Pvo**

" _I fell in love with you" Brunette said as she approach the boy she love. She is waiting for an answer. "Troublesome, Ugly, and annoying who will ever fall in love with you!?" Brunette stand frozen and heart broken. She stand still and watch the love of her life walk away from her. _

" Ack!" It that dream again. I been having that dream recently. Who that person that rejected me? Tears dripping from my eye. Hm? Why can't I stop crying. " _Sniff sniff _ Wah Wahhh!"

" Why can't I stop crying? Wahh _sniff sniff _ Wah!"

_Knock Knock_

" Mikan are you awake?"

I didn't reply because I don't want Grandpa to see me like this.

" Hm must be my imagination" As the voice fade, I know that he left.

**Third Pvo**

As soon as the brunette stop crying. She immediately look at the clock.

" Oh Shit! It 8:00 A.M." She get dress and ran outside her bedroom door. " Grandpa why didn't you wake me up? I am late for the first day of school! Bye I am leaving!" After three years in America, grandpa decide to go back to Japan.

" So this is my new school. Damn it huge.." Said the brunette as she enter the school.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong~~**_

" I am late!" The brunette ran as fast she can. She ran toward the school office.

" I am the new transfer student from America!" A quite feminine looking came to greet me.

" Hello my name is Narumi! You must be Mikan Sakura. I am your homeroom teacher. Oh! You have Nullification, Stealing Alice ,Insertion Alice. That very unique! " Said Narumi.

" Um are you a man or a woman?" The curiosity brunette bust out. After she bust out the question, she immediately cover her mouth with her hand. " Um I am sorry, how rude of me, you're a woman right?" "I mean Narumi-Sensei does have a feminine look" thought Mikan.

" I am man, a real one. Come on let me show you, your new classroom." said Narumi. He doesn't look pissed after Mikan said he look like a woman.

" Wait outside till I call you" Said Narumi- sensei. He walks in the classroom. The classroom was filled with noisy kids.

" Everyone! Good morning my lovely students! Today we welcome a new student! Come in Mikan Sakura" Narumi sensei dance in circle. When Narumi sensei said the brunette's name, it caught three people's attention. Who's attention it caught? It's Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. Hotaru a short black hair girl with purple eyes stop fixing her invention. Ruka a blonde hair that parts in the middle and light blue eyes looking boy almost drop his pet bunny and Natsume short raven black hair and red eyes immediately woke up from sleeping.

Mikan Sakura walks in the classroom.

"Wow she's pretty!"

" Neat."

" She totally my type"

"Mikan..it can't be? Right?" Natsume muttered under his breath.

Ruka who hear Natsume "hm It might be"

" My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you all" Said the brunette.

" Hm you need a partner, Hm how about Natsume? That will be perfect! You sit next to Natsume. Anyone have question for Mikan-Chan? " said the feminine looking teacher.

" Do you have a boyfriend"

" Your pretty!"

" Can we make a fanclub out of you?"

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

" No, she's mine."

" She's prettier than Luna!"

" NO SHE'S NOT! I'M DEFINITELY PRETTY THAN HER!" Shouted a girl with short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes, she have very thick makeup.

Luna look angrily at Mikan. " I look better than this bitch!"

" WHAT?" Mikan spin kick Luna. " I don't like when people call me a bitch for no reason. You're the only bitch I see here, Luna-San" Luna tries to fight back but, she was stopped by Narumi-Sensei.

" Now, now, no fighting in my classroom. You two can fight outside! Now Mikan and Luna sit down!"

Luna ignore the feminine teacher's warning and she said " You should be afraid of my alice!" The next move, Luna tries to suck Mikan's soul but, Mikan's nullification alice has block her from sucking her soul. Mikan ignore her, and walk to her seat, which is next to Natsume.

The raven little boy couldn't keep his red eyes on the brunette.

" um Mikan" the raven boy finally open his mouth.

To Be Continue~~

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me in the review box!~~ I need some ideas for the next chapter! Please give me some advice.**

**Special Thanks to~**

**StarElise **

**Lunar X princess **

**eka19**

**Anilissa**

**AnimeBestie**

**Redzheartshine**

**ana98 lopez**

**xXMina-ChanXx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Preview **_

Luna ignore the feminine teacher's warning and she said " You should be afraid of my alice!" The next move, Luna tries to suck Mikan's soul but, Mikan's nullification alice has block her from sucking her soul. Mikan ignores her, and walk to her seat, which is next to Natsume.

The raven little boy couldn't keep his red eyes on the brunette.

" um Mikan" the raven boy finally open his mouth.

_**Mikan's Pvo**_

" Huh?" I answer right after I heard his voice. It very familiars , just hearing trembles my heart. I looked deeply into his eyes his crimson eye reminded me my dream. He stare at me.

Why? The moment when this man stare at me , it felt like electricity was running though my whole body. From the tip of my toes to the tip of my hair.

" Do you remember me?" He ask nervously. He look familiar, he also sound familiar. Because of my annoying brain, I can't remember anything.

" No" I replied

" Are you sure?!" He ask again. This time my headache come back. It hurt like hell, then the next thing I remembered, I fainted.

_**Natsume's Pvo**_

" No" She replied. I am pretty sure that she the ' Mikan'

" Are you sure?!" I asked!

Then I realized something is wrong with her. Her skin becomes extra pale. The next thing I know , she fainted. With my full speed I grab her. Safe

" Feminine sensei, the new student fainted. I will be responsible to take her the infirmary" Without even caring what the teacher might say. I rush out the room with Mikan.

" Sensei! IMAI Someone fainted!"

At the same time

_**Third Pvo**_

" Ruka.." said a raven hair girl. " It's Mikan right?!" She ask Ruka nervously. From her pocket she pulled out an old rusty photo of two girls.

It is a pictures of a little brunette and a raven hair girl. The little brunette was wearing a summer purple dress. She has a big smile that no one can forget. Standing next to her was a little raven hair girl. The girl has a sour face but, you can see a tiny tiny smile that she is making.

" It might be.. didn't you hear rumors from Mikan's grandfather friend. They said Mikan has involved in an accident that make her lose her memory." said Ruka.

" Ruka….but it just some rumors.. What if it's true?!" Said the raven girl more nervously this time.

" What if it's NOT true?" said Ruka

" What if it's true!?"

" Hotaru.."

" NO MORE TALKING! STUDENTS!" Yelled the feminine teacher. The furious teacher was very very very very furious and angry.

" Now Luna come to the board and answer this question by using substitution."

On the board he write " 8x+2Y= 19 and X=3" Luna stand there helplessly, since she never pay attention in class.

" Fine I am giving you a hint… The method of solving 'by substitution' works by solving one of the equations for one of the variables, and then plugging this back into the other equation, 'substituting' for the chosen variable and solving for the other. Then you back-solve for the first variable."

Luna rolls her eyes and *sign* " Blah Blah Blah Blah what's the point?"

" Oh come one even I know how to solve this question!" shouted from the back of the classroom.

Luna turned around at look at the person that speaking. It is Sumire.

" Hn I thought you are my sidekick. How dare you say that?!"

" I AM NOT YOUR SIDEKICK! That questions was easy!" Yelled Sumire.

" What a joke, woman?! You're too stupid!" Laughed Luna as she smirked.

" SILENT!" shouted Hotaru. She is pissed, very very pissed. She walked out the classroom with a slam on the door. Ruka chase after her.

Narumi-sensei look pisser that anyone in the classroom.

" What's wrong with you all?! Seriously I have enough of this nonsense. Detention for Luna, Sumire, Hotaru and Ruka. The rest of the class have to turn in a three pages essay of " _Why should I pay attention is CLASS!" _As he finished talking he stomped out the classroom angrily.

**Um..Sorry for the long updated! I was busy with my schoolworks and homeworks and houseworks. Special thanks to who review! Hope you like it! **

**{****｡****^◕‿◕^****｡****} **


End file.
